This invention relates to a fastener-free baffle assembly system to be used to enhance the mixing process in an agitated reaction vessel.
Chemical reaction vessel are often equipped with either internal or external mixing devices. However, such a device, by itself, is not sufficient to provide adequate mixing during most chemical reactions. Often a baffle system is added to the reactor to disrupt the flow of liquid, resulting in a more complete mixture of the reactants. Usually the baffle system is selected to complement the particular mode of agitation.
Such baffle systems are well known in the art. However, most earlier baffle systems have parts which are attached to one another by screws, welds, or similar fastening methods independent of the baffle system itself. In turn, the system is attached to the reactor wall. These designs result in difficult and incomplete cleaning, little flexibility in the choice of baffle construction material and difficult assembly or disassembly of the system.
Thus there has been a need for a more convenient design of a baffle system.